We said Goodbye and not Goodnight
by just delete this account
Summary: Songfic/drabble to evanescence's "Goodnight". Goodbye was forever but goodnight was only temporary. 5X6


Yay, my first 9 fanfic....written out of sheer boredom

I know why you clicked this

Bored weren't you?

I know….*sigh* me too….

So……as you've read in the summary, this is a 5x6 story. If that's not your cup of tea, the back button is right there, feel free to leave.

* * *

_Good night_

5 looked down at the sleeping stitch punk beside him, noting idly how the faint moonlight reflected in those mismatched glass eyes and how the dim light cast shadows upon his pin striped form. Gently, he lifted a carved hand and ran his metal fingers down the sleeping one's face. A millisecond after his fingers made contact with the cloth skin, 6 twitched and gasped, head jerking to the side, stitched eyebrows furrowing and cloth lips parting in a grimace of fear. 5's own eyebrow furrowed in concern, knowing that 6 was having another one of his nightmares.

He watched silently as 6 tossed and turned restlessly, whispering words that only made sense to him as the dreams plagued his sleeping mind. One of 6's arms came up and made a move to seemingly grab at his head. With practiced ease, 5's own arm had shot up from his side and grabbed 6's arm by the wrist before 6 could accidentally scratch his face with the pointy pen nib fingers of his hand. Even with one of his arms securely in 5's grip, 6 continued to thrash around in his sleep, unperturbed in his dreaming. 5 looked down sadly at the horrified expression on the artist's face as he slept, knowing the nightmare will be over soon and 6 will wake up with a horrified gasp or scream, trembling in fear, but also knowing that tomorrow night, he'll have it again, then the night after that, and the night after that, and so on…

With an immense gentleness that he reserved for only 6, 5 slid his hand up from 6's wrist to grasp his ink stained fingers and guide them to rest on his chest.

_Sleep tight_

As expected, 6 shot up with a terrified yelp, mismatched eyes unfocused, arm waving around frantically while the other remained locked in 5's grip, his pen nib fingers scratching against 5's burlap chest and leaving dark ink stains in their wake. 5 put the hand that wasn't holding 6's to his chest and placed it on the pin striped doll's shoulder, shaking the artist gently. "Hey, hey, 6….shhh…shhh" He whispered softly, pulling the still struggling stitch punk into his arms.

_No more tears_

After several more seconds of struggling against things that weren't there and whispers of terror, 6 finally managed to process the arms around him and the familiar voice whispering soothingly in his ear. With an overwhelming sense of relief, he stopped moving around and wrapped the arm 5 wasn't holding to his chest around the mechanic tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. " Shhhh….It's ok I'm here…" 5 whispered, stroking the younger stitch punk's back soothingly. This…thing has been routine for the two of them since…ever…They couldn't remember when they started. 6 couldn't remember when he had first asked 5 to be with him when he falls asleep and also be there when he wakes up and 5 couldn't remember when he had agreed, staying by 6's side as he drifted to the world of dreams, suffered through horrific nightmares and still when he wakes up with a jolt.

_In the morning, I'll be here_

They were born, one after the other and maybe that's why they have a special bond that was different from the bonds they shared with everybody else…They weren't really sure why they chose each other but it didn't matter to them. All the two of them knew was, they loved the other, as a friend, as a comrade and maybe even something more than that. 5 cared for him more than he did anyone else…more than even 2 who had been everything from mentor to friend to father to him. And 6 trusted 5 more than anyone and anything, even himself. 5 knew him better than anyone, heck 5 may even know him better than he knew himself…all because he chose to let him in, past the walls he had built to keep everyone out.

5 was his protector, his anchor, the one he leans on when the darkness comes and forces him to watch the blood stained past and the dark future, the one who pulls him out from the world of nightmares and who he desperately holds on to for dear life after he wakes up shaken and scared.

And for 5…seeing 6 so scared, it hurts him…Him who possesses the most compassion in their little group, he was just _drawn_ to the artist. It was his nature to care about people, to help them, to comfort them…and 6 needs comfort, the most….he needed _him_ the most…But he doesn't just stay because he felt sympathy for the younger stitch punk….he stayed because…he needed 6 too…It feels good to know he had a purpose, that someone needed him…loved him….and he loves him too…That's why he swore, with unwavering promise, to stay by 6's side while he slept and be the first one 6 can reach when the darkness was over and the light of consciousness had once again shone on him.

_And, when we say good night_

Even knowing that he'd be right there, 6 was still afraid of going to sleep. Because then he'd be alone, without him, without anyone, until he manages to come back to the world of the living.

_Dry your eyes _

But he always manages to close his eyes and let go of sweet consciousness. He always finds the strength to face his demons….

_Because we said good night_

Because he knew 5 was there….and he wasn't going anywhere….He knows, everytime 5 pats his head, lays a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispers "Good night 6" , that he'll be there, always. He's there as he leaves the real world and he's going to be there when he comes back to it.

_and not goodbye_

Goodnight is temporary, because there's always gonna be a tomorrow, where they'll be together again…and Goodbye is forever…So, every time 5 says good night, 6 doesn't fret because he knows…even with the visions of the brain's awakening, even though he knew that the end was coming to separate them for good this time….somehow….he couldn't help but believe that goodnight is all that would always make it past their lips…

_We said_

He knew they'd see each other again….he said it a thousand times……not forever

_Good night_

Even as he watched helplessly as the metal monster crawled out fro the rubble and the fire to grab 5 and suck the life out of him, he knew.

That's why he ran back, _towards _the monster, while everyone else scrambled as fast as they could to get away from it.

Because he was trapped inside along with the others…and he wasn't gonna leave him there. 5 never left him when he was trapped in his personal hell…Now it was his turn to do the same.

_And not_

And as he himself got caught in the claws…he welcomed death instead of feebly struggling from it's grasp and fearing it with every fiber of his being….

Because now…death didn't mean good bye…not anymore

_Goodbye_

They will never say goodbye….not even death can tear them apart for long

And as their spirits floated up to the sky…6 knows that they wouldn't even have to say goodnight anymore. His luminescent hand grabbed 5's as they floated past the clouds and 5 turned to him with a smile…Good bye never existed…not for them.

* * *

Ughhh….wrote this at like 1 AM in the morning so…sorry for the suckishness of it all...My brain isn't on eager and deidcated author mode yet XD... NO FLAMES PLEASE. It wasn't that bad was it? I know it could use more work but reviewwww pleaseeee????


End file.
